


On Repeat

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is dead, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Depressing, Gen, Merlin is alone, Post-Canon, arthur isn't coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin has been to the Lake of Avalon a thousand times.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #432:horror fist line 5





	On Repeat

You’ve been here before. The water lapping the shore, the call of distant birds echoing over the lake, leaves whispering high above. You’ve heard it all. You’ve seen it all.

A thousand times, you made your way to where you saw Arthur last. Each time, yelling, crying, begging for an end to your despair, your loneliness, as your grip on reality slips a little more.

Arthur never comes.

Kilgharrah, deceitful beast, said Arthur would return. It’s just noise now, just you howling at the wind.

You’ve been here before, but Arthur is not waiting for you.

You won’t come again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Camelot_drabble Prompt: pt 432:** You’ve been here before  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
